


Cherry Pie

by miyuki (whitearrow)



Category: Harvest Moon, 牧場物語つながる新天地 | Story of Seasons
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitearrow/pseuds/miyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minori should be getting ready for a wedding; the festivity of a sleepy town like theirs. It's the fact that it's the wedding of the man she's in love with that's keeping her away. Simple story of hurt/comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Pie

Stereotypical, Minori thought dryly as she forked through her cherry pie. She didn’t even like cherries all that much. Thought they tasted too much like medicine. Although she was doing a terrible job of maintaining a cheerful ruse, she had been moping at a table in the corner for about half an hour until Raeger gently asked if she’d wanted anything. She’d hurriedly pointed at the first thing she saw, earning herself a strange look; he knew her tastes well enough, but who was he to say no to her?

 

And here she was. The stereotypical heartbroken girl, gorging herself on sweets…

Or trying to. If she was going to triple her dress size, she should really do it with things she likes. She poked at her dessert yet again until Raeger crossly took it from her.

 

“I’m confiscating this from you,” he announced. “I don’t want anyone eating my food like they’re being tortured.”

 

“Sorry,” she mumbled, and placed her arms on the spotless table—always spic-and-span thanks to Raeger’s diligent efforts—and sunk her head in between them. He patted her head, and promised to be back in a jiffy with a nice big plate of chocolate cake on the house. 

 

She heard a tinkling noise; someone had come into the restaurant. Great, they probably were here to—

 

“Heya, Raeger,” boomed the ever jovial Fritz. “Ya got the cake ready? Mistal’s being kinda cranky about it.” Hearing the boy’s voice did nothing for her spirits, and only felt her heart further plummeting. And she felt even more pathetic, if it were even possible.

 

It was the wedding day, the dreaded wedding day. _His_ wedding day…When she’d received the card, all pretty and mature and grown up and fancy and just…perfect. Everything she wasn’t, after all she was just the plain girl from the city that failed everything else and came to be a farmer. How could she ever live up to the beautiful, talented, well to do renowned older author? She should have known it was a battle lost from the start. And the damned card served as a mocking reminder.

The card had immediately met it’s fate with the fertilizer. Bless Hanako.

 

And here she was on the wedding day, where everyone else was helping out, being productive and getting ready, and she’s Raeger’s only customer, probably burdening him further. He’s frazzled, although anyone who knew him less could never tell. Here Fritz was trying his hardest…

 

Ah, Fritz.

 

The boy was earnest through and through. Always a little roughed up with scabby knees and crooked smiles, he was ready to come through. He had a lot of growing up to do. She felt more of an older sister to him than anything. It had felt awful, so horribly awful when she had to turn him down…

 

Was that…was that how he felt? He was mature, refined, and here she was a hot-headed rash bundle of energy, ready to crash headlong through any challenge, without any idea about what she was doing. God, she was so stupid! He must have felt so mortified, so uncomfortable. And yet he invited her all the same, even asked if she was going to come with the steady smile she supposed came easily with age. Everything he did…she misread. Should have, could have, would have. If she could turn back the clock, she’d have never fallen in love with him at all. 

 

She fingers the perfume she still has safely tucked away in her purse, in the inner pocket and always accessible. How many times had she unscrewed the cap to smell it whenever she needed comfort? Through fevers she’d earned from typhoons, or through dung-filled days, the memory of his inquisitive face and the beautiful scent he’d made just for her kept her going.

 

So shouldn’t she pay him back? Shouldn’t she be part of the happiest day of his life? Even if she can’t be in the role she’d give anything to play. She wasn’t the most cooperative member either…every time someone suggested she pitched in she’d offered vague smiles and some eggs. She didn’t even have a wedding gift prepared…she’d whip up some wine later.

 

“Hey,” Raeger’s voice broke her reverie. “This one you better finish, or I’ll be seriously offended. You want to hurt the cook?” He ruffled her hair, displacing her kerchief. 

 

“Raeger…” Her voice came out in a low whine, embarrassedly enough.

 

“Minori…” He pulled a chair out next to her and sat down, and put the plate before him. Gingerly, he brushed away some tears from her eyes and it was only then she realized she was crying. He wasn’t too sure how to handle this sort of thing…but he hugged her. He thought for a moment it was the wrong course of action when she pushed him away.

 

“No,” she said firmly. “You’re busy, I shouldn’t keep you here.” Her eyes were pitiful, and to leave her like this would be like kicking a puppy.

 

“Minori, I’m finished. Cake’s loaded, I’m the only thing missing.” He patted her head, and then took a spoonful of cake. “Though this isn’t the creation meant for you to taste today…open up.” He pressed the silverware against her lips until she opened up. She felt like a child, coaxed in a high chair to stop fussing and bothering everyone. Each time she tried to speak he silenced her with another bite of cake, until eventually she gave up and let her tears stream steadily. 

 

Until there was nothing but crumbs and a smear of frosting on the edge of the plate, he fed her. Finally he put it away and held her to him, and she cried into his apron. “There’s no one here,” he soothed her. “Let it all out Minori.” He kissed the top of her head and out came the sobs. This was the first time she cried to someone who could understand and respond to her. As much as Hanako and all her other beloved animals attempted to comfort her…they could give her nothing but her warmth. They did not understand heartbreak. They didn’t suffer the pain of losing her first love. Losing someone she’d devoted so much time to, spent so much time pining for, visiting, making little gestures to only have it all come to naught.

 

Finally she stopped, and pulled away from him. “I’m a mess,” she sniffled. “Don’t look at me…won’t you be late?”

 

“But I need a date,” he replied smoothly, winking at his lame joke. He’d almost warned her to not cry more tears than the bride, but that would not be apt for the situation. He dabbed at the wetness on her face with a blueberry scented handkerchief, and even let her blow her nose in it; he had to refuse all demands to let her clean it. “Won’t you go with me?” He held her hands in his. “C’mon, you’ll be so pretty, he’ll know what he’s missing out on.” 

 

“I don’t have anything to wear,” she said sadly, looking down at her farmer clothes. It had absolutely no appeal. No surprise no one wanted her. 

 

“Mm, you’d be surprised. Eda’s dropped off something for you earlier, when you were engaged in a glaring contest with my precious pie.” There was a little bit of a hurt tone, and she knew he’d tease him relentlessly later about wasting his food. “Or if you really want, I suppose I can wear a flour stained smock. Then we’ll match, and it’ll be terribly romantic. Might even outshine the bride and groom.” He winked at her and she swatted his arm. 

 

He poked her in the cheek, and then looked at her seriously, trying to conveying to her what needed to be said with silence. “Minori,” he said once, and finally she nodded, determined to march forward with this. He helped her up and the two shared one more hug. “I’m proud of you…I’ll be with you through this, alright? But…I’m proud of you,” he said one more time, and with a firm resolve, she followed him upstairs to change.

 

It was time for her to do some growing up of her own. 

 

 


End file.
